Good-Bye For Now
by Marie King
Summary: Re-edited & re-posted Brian is forced to make a devastating choice when he discovers what Bobby has been hiding. My take on the scene from the film
1. Two Days Earlier

_The desert we stop to set up camp isn't ideal but everyone is too tired to complain, myself included._

_I see the disappointment in Bobby's eyes._

_Leaving Frank and his daughter in the middle of the road was the right call._

_I just need to get her to understand that._

_We start a fire, and I see my opportunity to get her alone to talk._

_She is standing off to the side a few feet away watching the fire burn and crackle._

_As I walk up to her __Bobby whips around and says angry "I still can't believe you did what you did today, Bri."_

_I hang my head a little and reply "I know, but it had to be done, it was too much of a risk."_

_She turns back around and folds her arms over her chest._

_I sigh again and say softly "Come on I love you, and you know I can be a dipshit sometimes, that decision was the right one and you know it." _

_I pull on her hair playfully it is tied up in a messy bun._

_Bobby jerks away from me, still upset but I can tell that she's begun to crack._

_She turns around fully unfolds her arms and says quasi-serious "I think we should see other people."_

_I smile slightly and reply playing along " Okay if that's the way you feel."_

_Bobby replies joking "That's the way I feel."_

_We both burst out laughing, I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her up off of the ground._

_She turns around in my grip and slides out._

_Bobby hits me mockingly once she is free of my grasp and says " God Brian, you really can be such a dipshit sometimes!" _

_I laugh and reply giddy "I know, and I'm the only one left in the world for you!" _

_She smiles and kisses me._

_I kiss her back, and lift her she wraps her legs around my thighs and her arms around my neck._

_I set her down, and we start to peel each other's clothes off and continue to kiss._

_I lie back on the desert floor._

_I enter her and say softly "I'm sorry again and, I love, you." _

_She grins and replies "I forgive you and I love, you too."_


	2. Present Day

I still can't believe it was only two days ago that Bobby and I made love in the desert.

When I see the rashes on her skin I am shocked.

_No, not her, please god no! _

Suddenly everything becomes abundantly clear.

Why she was acting strange when we got back from scavenging with Frank, why she wouldn't let me make love to her in the golf course sand pit.

_I kissed her, oh god why didn't she tell me?!_

To make matters even worse the gas station we are at has nothing worth to salvage.

Bobby's voice breaks into my conflicting thoughts, "Any luck, Brian?"

I slide into the driver's seat and turn the engine over, I choose to ignore her question because if I answer I know I will loose my nerve.

I pull the car out of the gas station and onto the side of the road.

I turn the engine off.

Then I see it, Newell 2 Miles, it is a town not far away.

We all sit in silence for a few seconds.

Her voice once again breaks into every one's thoughts, "What's going on?"

I know what I have to do but it doesn't make it any less painful.

I order harshly "Get out...I said get out."

She takes off her seat belt and says quietly "Okay I'll get in the back."

I spit out in controlled anger "That's not what I said and you know it."

From the rearview mirror I see her she looks at Danny and Kate her eyes are pleading they say nothing and just turn away.

Bobby takes a deep breath in and says pleading "Brian...please, just let me stay."

Not wanting to draw this out any longer I get out of the driver's seat and coldly pull her out of the car.

She weeps distraught "Brian do not do this!"

My mind is now in auto-pilot and I begin to take a small amount of food provisions out of the trunk.

Without looking at her I say bluntly "There is a town down that road there's probably water if not this half gallon will do."

Bobby cries hysterical "These are just bruises I have been bouncing around the back of that damn car for days of course I have some bruises but I am fine really I am!"

I say matter-of-factly "If you ration the water it should last you awhile the food should too."

She says desperate "I love you, you love me too don't you, don't you?! Brian, I'll wear a mask I promise, I just.. I didn't know, I didn't!"

I explode horrified "Bullshit you knew!"

She chokes out "I, I-"

I spin around and cut her off "Don't you dare do that, don't you lie to me, not now!"

Bobby has begun to cough along with cry. She tries to shield me by putting her right hand over her mouth, but it's too little too late.

She shouts, "I wasn't sure, I swear, please don't leave me here, please don't leave me, please, please!"

I turn away from her and begin to shut the trunk.

I say softly "Remember when you get to town find a safe place with a bed, get a blanket, try to stay warm even if you feel hot, do it before you're too weak too, drink lot's of water staying hydrated is important."

I slam the trunk shut and begin to get into the driver's side of the car.

She wails frantic "Brian don't leave me, not like this!"

I spin around on my heel and yell angrily "I told you to stay away from the girl why the hell didn't you listen to me, that's all you had to do and, you didn't!"

Bobby yells panic-stricken "I was trying to save her, she was choking she couldn't breathe!"

I throw open the driver's side door.

I hear her walking toward me.

She stops and says hoarsely "I was stupid, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

I whisper softly "Yeah but it's too late, good-bye, Bobby, take care of yourself."

Bobby cries distressed "Brian, no, please, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

Knowing that if I don't leave now I never will I slam the driver's side door shut and floor the gas.

The windows are still open and I hear the love of my life cry out "BRIAN, NO, BRIAN!"

I look at Kate and Danny and say harshly "Windows everybody."

They roll their windows up.

After a few minutes of silence Kate speaks up, "I know how incredibly hard that was for you, but Brian you did the right thing."

I grip the steering wheel harder and say through clenched teeth "Shut up, Kate."

_My sweet Bobby gone forever, I can't believe it, at least I'll be with her soon, the virus will take me and we'll be together again, I promise._

_Good-bye for now Bobby._


End file.
